How Twilight Got Pregnant
by NurseScrew
Summary: Twilight get's pregnant... What didn't you understand from the title? 10 good ending, 3 bad. This is just I don't even know. Tons of cursing and terribly described sex.


How Twilight Got Pregnant

A choose your own adventure

It all started in the 4th of April. Twilight was completely unaware of what was about to happen to her.

Choose your poni to be… For Big Macintosh go to 3, for Star Swirl the Long Cocked go to 6, and for Pinkie Pie (because she has a cock) go to 11

3: Big Macintosh was being all big and tough and shit when Twilight came looking for Apple Jack. "Hey there Twalat." Big Mac said. "WHERE THE FUCK IS APPLEJACK YOU REDNECK!" Twilight asked. Big Mac was turned on by this but had to hold back, or could he?

If Big Mac rapes Twlight go to 4, if Twilight acts like a whore and seduces Big Mac go to 5

4: "TWALAT I LOVE YOU!" Big Mac said as he pounced Twilight and stuck his penis into here going in and out. Twilight screamed in pleasure and pain then submitted to Big Mac, letting him cum inside her and getting her pregnant.

The End.

5: Twilight gave Big Mac a stare of un mentionable stares, so seductive and sweet. "Ehh… Hehe." Big Mac chuckled very nervously. Twilight tried not to look but noticed Big Mac's penis was growing in size and length… She began to start getting a bit wet herself… She lied down on her back and showed Big Mac her vagina… She winked and Big Mac stood over her. Big Mac then inserted his throbbing cock into her and she moaned in pain and pleasure… He started moving slow at first but then sped up. He went faster and faster but then… Climaxed… Blood and semen came from inside Twilight's vagina… He pulled out and kissed Twilight… "I love you" He said to the sweaty purple pony.

The end.

6: Twilight always admire Star Swirl the bearded, for his knowledge of magic? For his immense swag? Nope, he had a very very VERY long cock that Twilight loved and always wanted… "Nnngh." Twilight was moaning as she masturbated. Her lust overcame her and she climaxed.. "Oh Star Swirl I want your cock in my mouth so badly." Twilight wished upon a star and went to sleep.

If you want Twilight to get her wish go to 7, but if she doesn't go to 8.

7: The next morning Twilight woke up and saw only white and felt hair on her face… "The fuck is this shit?" Star Swirl chuckled and started shoving his LONG COCK into Twilight. She felt it penetrate her and instantly knew who it was. "Oh S-Star Swirl! Do me HARDER!" Twilight was on the brink of an orgasm. "Heehehehe." Star Swirl went harder and ended up coming inside Twilight's tight vagina and she also had an orgasm.

The end.

8: "The fuck? Why isn't he here?" Twilight said as she woke up and looked around the room. "FUCK SHIT PUSSY TITS ASSSSS FUCCKKKKK DICK IN MY ASS!" Tourette Rarity came by all spastastic as usual. "Ohay Rar-Rar!" Twilight said to her happy friend. "Hey Twilight, how was your SHITTY ASS TITS FUCK night?" Rarity said passionately. "Fucking sucked, I masturbated as usual and nothing good came from it. I was hoping to get a long cock to fuck me. BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO." Twilight was annoyed. "Uhh Twilight honey, I can FUCK YOUR CUNT WITH MY PISSY HORN! And just conjure up some DELICIOUSLY HOT SEMEN to put in you." Rarity was known for her seduction and sluttyness slut bag tits.

If you want Twilight to say no then go to 9, if yes then go to 10

9: "As good as that sounds, It also sound painful with that sharp tip." Twilight was a pussy and wanted a round cock. "Welp, there is another way to FUCK A LONG COCK IN MY ASS." Rarity said joyfully. "And I will get something from it as you will." She added… Twilight thought for a second and agreed. Rarity started emitting some sort of magic shit from her horn and it started glowing. Twilight then walked forward and started rubbing their horns together to increase magic. "FUCK RUB MY HORN YOU SHITTY CUNT!" Rarity yelled… "Clitorus Formicus Peniscus" Twilight said the magic Harry Potter words and went faster with the rubbing… Both of the sexy women moaned in pleasure and climaxed (from their horns.) Horn juice came out and started forming into something… It started taking shape, first the legs, then body, then head…. But who was it you ask? It was Star Swirl the Long Cocked. "Where is his long cock?" Twilight was a bit puzzled… Just then a little more juice came out and formed into an enormous cock. "Nevermind." Twilight added. "WHO CONJURE ME FROM THEIR HORNS LOVE JUICE?" Star Swirl yelled with his amazingly sexy voice. Twilight and Rarity drooled at the sight of this erect genitalia, like nothing they've seen before. "I uhh… Oh god, fuck me right here right now." Twilight was wetter than a Horker (Lol Skyrim.) "You girl, present me your vag-ina." Star Swirl was focused on Twilight as she got into the doggy style position. Star Swirl then grabbed her ass and started penetrating her vagina with his genitalia. Star Swirl kept pumping and pumping with great amounts of vigor, then he stopped and came. "Looks like your long cock is matched by your low stamina." Twilight was disappointed and also pregnant.

The end.

10: The end.

11 (This includes some futaswag shit): "PINKIE GET YOUR FAT SEXY ASS OVER HERE!" Yelled Twilight. "Fuck you, Twilight." Pinkie said annoyed with that purple nuisance. "Butt Pinkie Pie, I'm horneh!" Twilight was holding one hoof to her clit as her wetness streamed down her legs.

If you think Pinkie should fuck the shit out of Twilight go to 12, if not 13.

12: "Sigh… Alright fine come on over here Twilight." Pinkie was very irritated and the only way to get Twilight to leave was to fuck her. Twilight smiled with glee and trotted over to Pinkie very joyfully. When she got in front of Pinkie she turned around and started waggling her ass. Pinkie slapped her ass. Twilight turned facing towards Pinkie and she started doing something unspeakable, she started sucking that Pink juicy cock. "Twilight, you're terrible at this." Pinkie said. "Well how about THIS!" Twilight jumped ontop of Pinkie's cock and started moving up and down and up and down. Pinkie had her hoofs crossed with this angry expression and pushed Twilight off her junk. Nobody got laid….

The end.

13: The end.


End file.
